


sleeping over (and other adventures)

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M, porn with the barest of plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: Dorian isn't too fond of his own house. Cullen decides adding in some happier memories of the place certainly couldn't hurt.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford, Mentions of past Cullen/Iron Bull
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966816
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	sleeping over (and other adventures)

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a quick fill, I swear, and then suddenly it was 2,000+ and I had no idea how it happened.
> 
> Bit of Halward being the grade A parent we all know and want to punch at the start (along with Aquinea being more functional but day drinking) but it's short and Cullen takes care of the, "Fuck you," for us and Dorian.

It probably would have been an overstatement to say that Dorian  _ hated _ his home. He might have even managed to develop an actual fondness for it once the sensation of newness around wore off. Might have, that is, if he hadn’t managed to befriend Cullen.

The Rutherford household, by all accounts, shouldn’t be a place to draw a person in. If anything, the occupants of it always seemed to be trying to push  _ out _ of it, knocking against the too little space not meant for so many people at once. 

It had embarrassed Cullen the first time Dorian had managed to prod an invitation out of him. There were apologies for everything from the wobble of the table to the all too frequent interruptions from his various siblings, if not in person then rattling forth in sound and voice through the thin walls.

But back home, there wasn’t anyone to show concern over possible food preferences or allergies, let alone cook a meal by hand. Or to actually  _ ask _ to hear what stories he had, even if other voices kept tripping up and over his own all at once. Even Cullen had seemed inclined to bury him half under blankets on the first night he slept over.

(“You always say you’re too cold,” as if that was a thing people just  _ remembered _ just like that.)

After all that, going back to the deafening silence of a place too big for any one person had scraped up against something he didn’t want to admit to in the slightest.

Cullen didn’t quite seem to understand the preference, but that was fine when he never questioned it either. Even if the rest of their friends decided to tag along too, it was fine. And not  _ only _ because it gave him another excuse to squeeze closer to Cullen whenever they were crammed in together, no matter what Bull or Leliana wanted to say on the matter.

That it had all managed to hold together for so long had to be one of the better parts of Dorian’s own luck. Except now the Rutherford house really was full to almost bursting and, with most of their friends either too busy or out of town, Cullen only had one person left to turn to. 

It had seemed impossible to turn him down at the time, but now Dorian was wishing he had found a way. Anything that would have kept Cullen breaking the fast pace Dorian was trying to keep towards the stairs to actually  _ wave _ at the two people in the living room.

There was something distressingly disgruntled in the way Halward’s brow knotted together as he realized exactly what had dragged his attention away from work. At least he wasn’t able to get much further than that before Aquinea trilled out a delighted little laugh.

Dorian wished, not for the first time in his life, that his mother’s wineglass wasn’t already so full this early.

“Oh, aren’t you the sweetest!” she declared. “Dorian hardly ever brings friends over. Will you be staying the night?”

“Um…” Cullen shot a quick glance Dorian’s way. For once he couldn’t even take pleasure in the spots of pink that were already rising on Cullen’s cheeks. “If that’s alright with you, ma’am.”

“Why shouldn’t it be?” Of course Halward was going to sound even gruffer than usual.  _ Wonderful _ . “It’s not as if our son has ever learned to  _ ask _ beforehand.”

It wasn’t at all unusual to find Aquinea’s eyes narrowing at his father, for all it made Dorian want to wince in anticipation, but it did take him aback to hear Cullen’s voice, cool and crisp, from his side.

“You have me to blame for that, actually.” There was more edge to Cullen’s smile than Dorian had ever seen when Halward glanced over at him. “I sprang this on Dorian a little too last minute. I’ll endeavor to give better warning next time.” Then, with a quick twist of lips, there was a tacked on, “ _ Sir _ .”

Dorian wasn’t quite too preoccupied with gaping to miss how his mother’s wide eyes softened and, honestly, what was going  _ on _ today?

“Order whatever you like,” Aquinea said, “but make sure not to stay up too late.”

Cullen only nodded, smile back to its full brightness as he nudged Dorian towards the stairs as though that wasn’t the most motherly he had heard his own parent be in  _ months _ .

It wasn’t until they tumbled together into Dorian’s bedroom that Cullen seemed to break apart, slamming his hands over his face. 

“Oh God,” he mumbled, “I didn’t make things worse for you, did I? I was so impolite and now they’re going to—”

“I don’t care what they think.” Dorian tugged at Cullen’s wrists until the hands lowered to reveal Cullen’s incredulous stare. “That was... Thank you, alright?”

Cullen couldn’t quite manage to duck his head like he wanted, which meant that Dorian was all too aware of the return of that blotchy blush. “Anytime, Dorian, I mean it.” He cleared his throat a little then, taking a step back so as to let their hands tumble free from one another. “So, when your mom said we could order whatever…”

Dorian was grinning before he could even think of trying to hide it. “It means we’re not stopping until our stomachs hurt,” he replied.

That, at least, was decidedly less sappy than admitting to wanting to spoil Cullen appropriately.

*

Despite the rocky start, it took less time than Dorian would have expected for them to settle down into their usual routine. There weren’t the same places to sneak away to, but there was still the television and it’s gaming system once Dorian convinced Cullen that homework could wait until tomorrow.

It wasn’t as if Dorian had forgotten to set up a place for Cullen to sleep. All he had to do was flag down one of the household staff that kept coming by under the excuse of “checking in”. Except then Cullen would laugh over being accused of cheating at their game, leaning into Dorian so his laughter rumbled right through him. Or, all of a sudden, Cullen would feel the need to have a discussion at how sense could be brought to some CW show that defied it at every turn.

Except that meant that somewhere in the middle of switching to late night cooking shows and gossiping about friends, Dorian must have drifted off. It would explain why the next time he got his eyes open all the lights had been switched off. He might have even drifted back off to sleep entirely if Cullen hadn’t chosen that moment to tighten the arm that had somehow found itself around Dorian’s waist.

Because Cullen was still in the bed.  _ His _ bed.

The sensible course of action would be to find a way to extract himself with as much care as possible. Maybe even snag some pillows off the window seat to form some kind of barrier. Anything that could help keep his brain from threatening to give out under the fact that Cullen was like a portable heater, providing more warmth than Dorian had ever managed to get since the move away from home.

As if that wasn’t enough, Cullen had to choose the very second Dorian actually managed to start trying to wiggle away to actually snuggle in closer, nose brushing against the back of Dorian’s neck. That would have been enough to do Dorian in even without the not quite there whine of his name. 

Except then Cullen shifted to settle into the new position and— _ oh _ .

It didn’t mean anything. Not when there were still stories traded amongst their friends over how Cullen had been such a disaster with his crush on the Surana girl. Even Bull’s more lurid turns of phrase had only ever gotten an eye roll from Cullen while all Trevelyan had to do was wiggle her eyebrows to make him hack out a laugh.

So, really, it didn’t count for anything that Cullen had gone hard in his sleep, much less that he had done it close to Dorian. It was just one of those woes that came with being a teenage boy, as Dorian knew himself. Just a reaction to there being a warm, familiar body close at hand.

Definitely all the more reason to get away too before things managed to become—

“Dorian?”

—well shit.

Cullen’s fingers curled, catching in the fabric of Dorian’s shirt. For Maker’s sake, he could even track the shake of the other boy’s head from the whisper of curls against the nape of his neck. “Is something the matter? You’re all tense and…”

And this, of course, was why Dorian shouldn’t have lingered. Because now all he had was the stinging in his chest as Cullen all but shoved himself towards the opposite side of the bed.

“Really now…” Dorian rolled over onto his stomach to chance a peek, sighing when he found Cullen having to right himself so not to tumble off the bed altogether. “It’s not that bad. Perfectly normal even.”

“Normal?” There was an edge of a squeak around Cullen’s voice, which was about all that kept Dorian from snarling at him for such an implication. “Friends shouldn’t harass friends in their sleep, Dorian!”

“Um…” Dorian blinked a little, tongue somehow lying thick against the roof of his mouth. “You didn’t… It wasn’t bad or anything…” He realized his mistake when Cullen’s head whipped towards him, eyebrows lifting up towards the curls that had dropped down onto his forehead. “Oh Maker, could you just forget that part? Please?”

“No.” Cullen dragged his teeth across his bottom lip at the sound that escaped Dorian’s throat at that, which, of course, only made the whine of it worse. “Or, I mean, we can, just not before…” He shifted a little closer on the bed, hand resting in the empty space between them. “I was going to try to ask you on a date first, but you wanted to—”

Dorian would have thought his heart had stopped beating if it weren’t for how determined the damn thing was to climb into his throat at the same time. “ _ What _ ?!” He took a deep breath, forcing his voice to lower again when Cullen (not unfairly) winced. “But you aren’t even… Have you ever even… Don’t you laugh at me!”

Cullen, however, kept laughing right on through the shove to his shoulder because he was a very particular kind of bastard that way. “Sorry, sorry!” he exclaimed. “It’s just that I thought that you  _ knew _ . It’s not like Bull’s very subtle.”

“What does Bull have to do with anything?” Dorian swallowed hard at the half shrug Cullen offered. “Really?  _ Him _ ?”

“He had the experience for it,” Cullen replied. “And...well, I trusted him.”

“Oh.” Dorian chewed on the inside of his mouth for a moment, trying to ignore the weight of Cullen’s eyes on him. “So then, are you two…?”

“What? Oh, Maker, no! It was...um…” Cullen rubbed at the back of his neck; a familiar gesture that had no right to make Dorian’s chest ache. “It was more a...um...benefits thing? And I wouldn’t want that with you. I’d want it to be...you know...real. I mean, if that’s what you’d be into that is. I wouldn’t want to assume—”

Interrupting someone with a kiss was nothing like in the movies. It involved quite a bit of clacking of teeth, for one thing. But, as it turned out, having someone laugh into your mouth was actually about as lovely as those romance novels Varric passed out claimed ( _ not _ that Dorian had done more than skim them, of course).

“Okay, so that’s…” It was worth it sneaking in another quick press to the corner of Cullen’s mouth to hear the laughter rise again instead of taper off. “It can be just this you know.”

It was somewhere in between trying to tell Cullen that of  _ course _ he did know that Dorian realized he already had his answer. “Well, yes,” he managed, “but I trust you.” Perhaps it wasn’t as detailed or emotional as it should have been—not quite enough to explain the rise and dips of his heart in that moment—but it made Cullen smile as though the sun had been brought into his room so, honestly, it was hard not finding it the best thing to have been done.

Or, at least, it was right up until Cullen began fiddling with the buttons of his jeans; an act that had featured in more daydreams of Dorian’s than he wanted to admit to. He wouldn’t be Cullen if he simply dove right in, though. Instead his thumbs wound up tracing over the line of Dorian’s hip bones, huffing out a somewhat wondrous side when Dorian bucked up against the touch.

“Just remember we can stop at any time, yeah?”

That made Dorian shake his head because really now, “You know, just because it’s the first time doesn’t mean I haven’t considered…” Oh. Oh, wait a moment.

“Well, yes, but…” Cullen hesitated, squinting in a way that made Dorian pray that the darkness of the room would hide his blush. “Dorian, do you mean you haven’t done... _ any _ of this?”

Dorian squeezed his eyes shut, trying to unwork the tightness in his jaw. It wasn’t as if he was particularly angry with Cullen, after all. Just frustrated with his own stupidity. “It was easier to just…” He cut himself off with a sigh rather than bring that to its embarrassing conclusion. “Look, can we just keep going?”

“No.” There was a quick yet firm kiss dropped to the side of Dorian’s throat when he tried to push up, which had the rather unfortunate (or, well, not  _ really _ ) side effect of taking him out at the knees. “Least not in what was planned. But I think you’ll like this just as much.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Even in the dark, Dorian could sense Cullen’s smugness which just wasn’t fair. But, as it turned out, it was somewhat hard to form actual coherent thought when someone managed to tug your pants down far enough to swallow down your cock.

The wrist he had to thrust over his mouth was hardly enough to conceal his shout, let alone the whine he tried to bite into the flesh of it when Cullen pulled back.

“Next time,” Cullen whispered up, “we’re doing this without your parents here.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, chancing a moment to drag his arm away if just to hiss back, “Can we  _ not _ discuss my parents now, please?”

“If you’d like.” There was no way anyone should sound quite so unaffected when pumping a hand over someone’s cock, the squelching noise of it threatening to swallow up the sound of Cullen’s voice altogether. “So long as you remember that next time I want to  _ hear _ you lose control.”

“I will not just… Cullen!” Dorian would have been more upset with how Cullen was clearly laughing at him again, if the vibrations of it weren’t causing some rather particular sensations as Cullen took his cock back into his mouth. 

If there really was going to be a next time then Dorian was going to make sure there was a light on whenever that was. Because, well, struggle as it was to get the words out, “I wanna be able to watch. Next… Next— _ fuck _ , your tongue!—time. Bet you look better than any porno.”

That was certainly confirmed by the sensation of Cullen’s nose pressing against his stomach, along with the bed shaking from a thrust of hips that certainly wasn’t his. Dorian certainly hadn’t ever needed encouragement to let his mouth run, but this certainly seemed better than any he had ever had before.

“Never thought I could...could… Oh, Maker, Cullen, never thought you’d even look at me like…”

The sound that escaped him when Cullen pulled back was a desperate knot of something, but then there was a mouth against his, not to mention a hand sliding around the cock lined up against his and, well, Dorian was only human.

That the comedown came to him watching Cullen kiss his way down to  _ lick _ up some of the come from his stomach certainly didn’t make things any easier.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he groaned, more helplessly than he should have.

Cullen didn’t seem to mind, though, hands a gentle, grounding press against Dorian’s hips. “Quite a few times maybe.” He chuckled when Dorian made a quiet questioning noise. “Do I really have to remind you of how quick your own turnaround time is?”

Dorian scrunched his face up for a moment, considering, before he reached down to tug at Cullen’s curls. Turned out he hadn’t been imagining the way that made the other boy moan. “No,” he said, “but it  _ does _ mean you should be helping me come up with ideas.”

(Best sleepover  _ ever _ .)

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title for this in my head was, "High school boys discover love and praise kink," by the end.


End file.
